True Love Never Dies
by feelingsneverchange
Summary: Edward is hunting with his brothers when he feeds off of a sick mountain lion, after one night he dies. But, true love never dies. Edwards sprit stays with Bella, which means she can see and talk to him. but somethings wrong.... FULL SUMMMARY INSIDE R
1. Preface

_Preface_

_I looked up at the sun and screamed his name,_

"_WHY DI D YOU LEAVE ME? I NEED YOU!"_

_Suddenly, it started to pour down with rain, thunder crackled and lighting flashed around me._

"_Please, please, please come back to me" I sobbed_

"_Honey you should get inside before you catch a cold" a velvet voice said from behind me_

_I turned around to find Edward leaning against a tree; he was bathed in this warm yellow glow_

"_Edward?" I whispered_

_He smiled his favorite crooked grin, for the first time in months I smiled_

_The rain dried up and it was sunny again._

_I got up and ran towards him, stopping a few inches from his face._

"_Hey Bella, I missed you" he whispered,_

_I felt a tear slip down my face,_

"_How did this happen?" I asked pointing to the yellow glow around him_

"_I don't know, I'm just happy to be back." He shrugged_

"_Edward? Can I ask you for something?" I asked shyly _

"_Of course Bella, what is it you want?" _

"_Hold me?" I whispered to him_

_His smile out shone the sun._

_I suddenly felt very warm, loved and safe._

_Edward's arms rapped around me and for the first time in months I felt like I was home._


	2. Hunting

Summary-Edward is hunting with his brothers when he feeds off of a sick mountain lion, after one night he dies. But, true love never dies. Edward's sprit stays with Bella, which means she can see and talk to him. But Bella isn't coping at all, her emotions are to strong for her to handle and weird things start to happen. Can Edward convince Bella to say goodbye to him, before she ends the world?

-------------

**JPOV**

"Emmett please reframe yourself from thinking of Rosalie like that!" Edward growled at Emmett,

I suddenly felt the need to be with Alice, alone, in a room, naked…

"EMMETT, THERES ONLY SO MUCH LUST I CAN TAKE!" I screamed

Emmett just grinned and continued walking toward the group of mountain lions.

"And no, I don't need to see the sexual instruction 101 written, directed and played by Emmett and Rosalie!" Edward hissed, I just laughed.

"Have you gone a week with out sex?" Edward laughed

Emmett just gave him a shocked look,

"God no!" he growled playfully, again I just laughed

**BPOV**

Tears were streaming down my face and my breathing was ragged,

"…and he just sat there and let her?" I managed to gasp out,

Alice and Rose managed to nod, they to were in hysterics.

"LOOK! I forgot about that one!" Rosalie turned the page of the photo album,

Emmett was covered in mud walking through Esme's white house. The look on Esme face was priceless

Rosalie was laughing so hard she fell off the chair,

"He got into so much trouble! Esme was so upset that her house got trashed that we had to get Carlisle home from the hospital!! I'll never forget his face when he saw Esme curled up in the fetal position! Ha!" Alice told me

From the kitchen I thought I heard Esme whisper _the little shit_

When our laughed calmed down I got ready for bed.

Sliding under the covers in Edward's bed I quickly fell asleep.

**EmPOV**

I looked at the mountain lion Edward had just killed; I could smell something was off about it.

Edward started to cough.

"Man, you ok?" I asked,

"SHIT! Emmett get your ass over here!" Jasper yelled

The mountain lion that Edward had drunk, its eyes were white and the remaining drop of blood was black.

Jasper and I shared a look,

"Get him to Carlisle"


	3. Lovin' you

_**Thank you to all my loving Readers!**_

**BPOV**

I woke to the sounds of raised voices, I listened closely, and it sounded something like,

_What type of poison?_

_How the hell am I supposed to know?_

_Will he be ok?_

_I'm not sure_

_Who gonna tell Bella?_

By the time I got down stairs the had stopped talking,

"Hey guys! What's going-"I was cut off by Emmett's huge body blocking my view of the couch

"Emmett um can you please move?" I whispered, slightly scared by the fact that he was towering over me,

I ducked my head around him; I caught a glimpse of bronze hair,

"Edward?" I asked

No reply,

I looked to the eyes of my family for help.

"Esme? What's going on?" I asked

"Bella- I –don't- umm?" she stuttered on her words

"Emmett I'm serious move!" I yelled

He wouldn't budge

"Emmett I would move if I were you, she gonna find out sooner or later." Rosalie said pulling Emmett away,

My breathing hitched, I couldn't see properly.

Edward was lying on the couch, his eyes were closed and he looked… well… sick.

I stumbled over to him and fell to the ground next to the couch.

"Edward?" I whispered stroking a piece of his bronze hair out of his face.

"Bella?" he said, his voice was stained

"What happened?" I said more to myself than any one else

"The mountain lion that he fed off of was poisoned" Carlisle said

"WHAT?" I screeched

"We think that the mountain lion that Edward drank was poisoned," Esme said coming over and sitting next to me

A sob escaped my lips,

"Bella sweet heart don't worry about me" Edward rasped

I stroked his bronze hair,

"Can Edward and I have some privacy?" I asked everyone

"Of course you can Bella sweetie, if you need anything just call out," Esme said getting up and walking out the room, the others followed.


	4. losing you

**CPOV**

Esme shut the door to our room and walked over to our bed.

"Do you think Edward will be ok?" she whispered looking down at her hands,

I shook my head and looked out the window,

She took in a ragged breath,

"I can't lose another son," was all she said before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

**JPOV**

"Alice sweet heart, what wrong?" I asked walking over to the bed were she was sitting,

"How could I have missed this?" she whispered

"It's not your fault sugar" I said stroking her hair,

She rested he head on my chest and we fell back onto the bed.

Alice curled in to me and we just lay there.

**RPOV**

"Rosie baby stop pacing," Emmett said from the bed,

I looked over at him; he was lying on his side watching my every move,

He looked so dam sexy, the way his shirt was clinging to him I mean seriously!

I was about to throw myself at him when I hear it,

"NO!"

**BPOV (this is 5 minutes before)**

"Edward, do you remember when we first met?" I asked, still stroking his hair,

He nodded

"Do you want me to tell you what I was thinking when I first set eyes one you?" I said

Again he just nodded

"I thought that the Greek gods sent you down to us, Jessica was telling me not to waste my time trying to get you, but I knew somewhere in my heart that we would be together" I smiled at him

He choked out a laugh,

"…and I thought the heavens sent down an angel, your smile made my heart start and then skip a beat," he whispered

I tried to laugh, it sounded like a sob.

One of his hands stroked my face, I nuzzled into his touch.

"Don't leave me Edward…"

I leant down and kissed him softly, he kissed me back. But this time there was more to the kiss; it was like a goodbye. I kissed him with a little more passion my tears overflowing and running down my cheeks.

I was a little shocked when Edward put one of his hand on the small of my back and one on the back of my neck before he ran his tough along my bottom lip,

"What the hell…" he whispered before I opened my mouth and kissed him with all my might.

When we broke apart, I looked into his eyes

"I'll never leave you Bella"

"I love you Edward Cullen," I managed to choke out, before he kissing my lips once more before leaning back onto the couch.

He looked at me for the last time and said

"I love you Bella Swan" he closed his eyes.

"NO!" I screamed

**EDWARD WILL COME BACK! Just re-read the preface!**

**There might be a little wait until the next chapter so please forgive me,**

**Now, one of mu fav author ****Edwardlvr555 has changed her name to SmoothButNotRich1901**


End file.
